destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Interceptor
The Interceptor is a land-based Vehicle used by the Cabal. While not as fast and maneuverable as Fallen Pikes or Guardian Sparrows, the Interceptor is a more heavily armed and armored battle-platform designed to brutally eviscerate hostile forces with its dual Solar Missile Launchers. It is normally driven by Cabal Psions, but can be easily hijacked by Guardians as well. Overview The Interceptor is a heavy, single-pilot vehicle featuring dense composite armor plating and a pair of high-powered Projection Cannons, based on the Cabal Projection Rifle; these fire powerful incendiary rockets that do Solar Damage. The bulk of the vehicle's superstructure is taken up by its massive drive engines and munitions stores for the Projection Cannons and is the most armored. The weapons have a distinct arcing trajectory and later models alternate fire between sides. Though an open-topped vehicle, the Interceptor provides ample cover to the driver, especially from the front. The back and sides are less protected, however. While slow and cumbersome, the Interceptor features a limited boost ability which compensates for its rather sluggish speed. Rarer models of the Interceptor do exist. These feature tougher armor, faster rockets with no arcing, and an unlimited boost. Interceptors in Combat Compared to the Fallen Pike, the Interceptor is far heavier and tougher, with the powerful Projection Cannons capable of inflicting heavy damage to vehicles and even one-shotting Guardians via direct hits. The Interceptor's Projection Cannons are difficult to use at first to unskilled users but honed Guardians can compensate for the nature of the missiles by leading their shots and accounting for their arc when they need to engage targets at longer range. In the Crucible, a well-drive Interceptor can spell doom for any Guardian with the misfortune of being blasted by a direct hit and can become a force multiplier when utilized in certain maps. The Interceptor does have its drawbacks, however. It is both a much larger vehicle and much less maneuverable than the Pike, which makes it rather slow to turn and corners somewhat poorly. The ramming prow isn't for show, as the Interceptor is capable of flat-out destroying smaller craft or obliterating Turrets by simply smashing through them, making it quite capable of bulldozing its way through enemy forces. Facing Interceptors in combat can be extremely difficult for the unprepared. Due to their heavy armor and the large amount of protection they afford their pilots, it can be extremely hard to take out the driver. Thankfully, this is one area where the Interceptor's massive size works against it - Interceptors cannot evade enemy fire, which makes them easy targets for sniper rifles and rocket launchers. The Interceptor's Projection Cannons have a very limited angle of elevation, which makes them rather vulnerable from above. Magnetic Grenades, Flux Grenades, and Fusion Grenades are all extremely effective against Interceptors, as are most Super Abilities, especially Golden Gun, Fist of Havoc, and Nova Bomb. Turrets are also highly effective against Interceptors at longer ranges, but care must be taken, since the Interceptor can easily kill a Turret's operator, if not destroy the Turret itself. In skilled hands, Pike riders can take down an Interceptor; the Pike's high speed, ability to strafe, and powerful Shock Cannons means it can wear the Interceptor down whilst avoiding its shots, but a Pike rider should take care - the Interceptor can easily kill a rider with its rockets, and getting rammed by an Interceptor will destroy the Pike outright. Locations *First Light * Rubicon Wastes, Mars * Trenchworks, Mars (only during Cerberus Vae III Strike) Trivia *The Interceptor went through several balancing changes in the Day One patch. References ja:インターセプター Category:Vehicles Category:Cabal